warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
CinderClan
About CinderClan CinderClan lives in a dense green forest. Their territory was once a common place for forest fires before twolegs changed the flow of a river that now runs through their territory and created a small lake in the center of it. Because of the past forest fires, the ground is covered in cinders, not dirt. CinderClan cats enjoy the soft feeling of the cinders under their paws. CinderClan is owned by Leia. Rules * Any pelt color allowed * Any names allowed (with two small exceptions). * No cat may have the name Cinder-, except for the founding leader. Allegiances Leader Blackstar - Slightly small, young, fluffy, handsome, long-haired, feminine, light yellowish-ginger tom with a white wing marking, similar to an angel's wing, on each of his flanks, two identical scars in between his shoulder blades, black paws, and pale turquoise eyes. Honeyrhythm's mate; Messagepaw's father. (Leia) Apprentice; Wingpaw Deputy Pouncerose: Fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes and a patch of ginger on her chest. Fallennight's mate. (OPEN) Apprentice; Cloudpaw Medicine Cat Sagefall: Handsome gray tabby tom with green eyes. Cinderstar's brother. (Leia) MCA Graycloud: long-haired gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws and tailtip. (OPEN) Warriors Fallowcloud: White tom with blue eyes. Cinderstar's mate. (OPEN) Apprentice; Aspenpaw Honeyrhythm - Gentle, sweet, fluffy, loving, short-haired, long-limbed, motherly, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with a black music note on her chest, long claws, a long, fluffy tail, a dark gingerish-red patch on her forehead, similar to a heart, and teal eyes. Blackstar's mate. Messagepaw's mother. (Leia) Apprentice; Skypaw Larchleaf: Dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Leia) Apprentice; Crowpaw Fallennight: Black tom with amber eyes and white specks throughout his pelt. Pouncerose's mate. (OPEN) ''Apprentice; Jaypaw Fernheart: Light gray tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. Dreampaw and Skypaw's mother. (Leia) Apprentice; Messagepaw Woodtail-light brown tom with a white under belly, brown eyes (Meadowwind) Ginderpelt- a Twoleg skin color she-cat with black stripes, with Ginger eyes (Meadowwind) Robinflight: Ginger she-cat with red underbelly, amber eyes and wings. Fourfeather's mate. Jaypaw, Cloudpaw, Crowpaw, and Wingpaw's mother. (OPEN) Fourfeather, was the fourth kit of his litter. Dark blue tom with robin wings. Flys faster then light. Robinflight's mate. Jaypaw, Cloudpaw, Crowpaw, and Wingpaw's father. (Leia) Apprentice; Deathpaw Ratdream, a brown she-cat. Makes anything that happens in her mind happen in real life. (OPEN) Sparksun: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Cinderstar and Fallowcloud's daughter. Was Sunpaw's best friend, and given her warrior name in his honor. (Leia) Apprentices Dreampaw: Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Leia) Skypaw: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes. (Leia) Messagepaw - Small, quiet, yet wise, intelligent, fluffy, undersized, slightly weak, wordy, kind, pale parchment-colored brown tom with white forepaws, a small black marking on the back of his head similar to a feather quill, and bright, shining blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Jaypaw: Black she-cat with blue eyes and wings. (OPEN) Cloudpaw: White tom with gray patches, green eyes and wings. (OPEN) Crowpaw: Black tom with amber eyes and wings. (Leia) Wingpaw: Pure white she-cat with golden eyes. (Leia) Aspenpaw - Pretty, loving, delicate, sweet, caring, silky-furred, fluffy, long-haired, soft-furred, happy, smart, tortoiseshell she-cat with pale gray tabby tufts of fur scattered randomly through out her pelt, white toes, tail tip, ear tips, and spots around her eyes, and dark green eyes flecked with pale orange. (OPEN) Deathpaw - Intimidating, mean, quiet, aggressive, extremely large, long-haired, spiky, fluffy, thick-pelted, quite well-muscled, extremely powerful, calm, husky, dark smoky gray tom with white tufts of fur on his chest, legs, underbelly, paws, tail, ears, muzzle, and rings around his eyes, black tufts of fur scattered randomly throught out his dark gray fur, large, clumsy-looking paws, large, pointed ears, a plumy, long, fluffy tail, and pale green eyes flecked with barely visible pale amber flecks in them. He can control when cats are going to die. Blinded by a rogue when he was 2 weeks old. (Leia) Queens Leaffoot - White she-cat with brown paws and green eyes. A former loner, and expecting an unnamed loner's kits. (Leia) Kits Currently none. Elders none Past CinderClan members Sunpaw: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Was Sparkpaw's best friend and was in love with her. Died of Bloomflower. (Leia) Cinderstar: Pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes. Sagefall's sister. Fallowcloud's mate. Lost her last life to an infected fox wound. (Leia) Roleplay Archive 1 ---- (Slight BC) The Clan had only started to recover from the recent fox attack that hadn't killed any cats immediately when Cinderstar was discovered in her den, a large wound on her side open, slightly yellow, and reeking of crow-food. Sagefall and Graycloud (who had recently been given her name) did their best to save her, but they couldn't. Her last life slipped away and joined StarClan. Currently, the Clan was sitting vigil for Cinderstar, their great founder. Blacksecret and Sagefall were among the only cats not doing so, as they were travelling to the Crystal Pool so Blacksecret could receive his nine lives. He had already appointed Pouncerose as his deputy and left her in charge of camp for the night. As he left, all the apprentices, including Graycloud, were huddled together as they sat vigil. They were all doing their best to stay awake, but it wasn't going very well. Deathpaw and Dreampaw had already fallen asleep on Messagepaw's shoulders, and the pale tom was looking rather tired himself. 02:35, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Luna Category:Category:Clan Category:Category: Clan Category:Category: Clans Category:Rpg Category:RP